Posse:THE TEXAS RANGERS
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. First off First off let me say that we are not a REAL clan. We are a POSSE. Yes we have it in our "mottos" but we do not have allies, we dont do meetings with other posses, we dont want to know your names, we dont give a shit if you can beat our posse in a battle, we are hated on XBOX live, if we dont win a game battle we will definitly win a shit talk battle. This posse was a joke when we made it. We are just players who play together, and have been for a while. But we are some bad sons of bitches. WARNING We in The Texas Rangers are not tolerating modders/glichters anymore. If you are seen using a glitch or a mod we WILL report you and send your gamertag to rockstar/xbox support. We do not care if we know you or have played with you before. People who are using these are ruining the game for everyone and we will not stand for it. We WILL uphold the law to the fullest. so BEWARE! About the posse We are the best of the best. We run the free world in Red Dead Redemption. If anyone trys to take over our land we will drive your ass out every time. We at The Texas Rangers, we don't mess around. We don't like little bitches. We don't like whinny ass haters. We do not mod, cheat, tamper, or anything of the sort.We do talk ALOT of shit. We will kill you over and over. We are ruthless. We are the best. We will uphold the law as we see fit. We are the real Texas Rangers. Now i know there are some fake Texas Rangers out there, do not fall victim to there lies. We are the real thing. Yes we have our enemies, and yes they know who they are. We are not like other posses. we do not have lame ass meetings, we don't have "scheduled" play times. We are not a large posse and we dont have allies. if you would like to become allies leave me a message and we will consider it. When we are on that's when we play. only on Xbox live. Our main hang out is MacFarlanes Ranch. In The Texas Rangers we don't have ranks. We are all Marshals of Law Enforcement. We do have founders though who are as follows, madscy aka Cletis McKreedis CaT AnD ThE HaT aka Otis McGraw SKELETOR BADMON aka Virgil Calhoun budstormer aka Big Tex This is how we like to punish people. http://youtu.be/tG8aldpekVc 'The Texas Rangers Quotes' You best keep your self off our here land ya hear. Im gonna stick a sandpaper wrapped pencil up your dick and twist it around you hear me boy! Cider dick. Im gonna drop a fuckin piss bomb right on your face! What did you say to me you fuckin rat bastard! You better watch out, were the fuckin Texas Rangers! Fuck you, you French bastard! You tip toed into the wrong ranch buddy. I shot your head cleeeaann off. Your gonna need some better dental insurance for that bullet i just put in your face you son of a bitch. Oh yeah! Yoooouuuuu fuckiiiiiing cunt! I bet you lay fuckin AIDS eggs. You fuckin rat prick! Joining the posse You cant join the posse unless you are as good as we are. We dont want no sorry ass players in our posse. you must be at least a first legendary level or higher. If your not then you MUST prove your self. Age limit is 18. budstormer.JPG|budstormer CaT AnD ThE HaT.JPG|CaT AnD ThE HaT IRISHBEAST 145.JPG|IRISHBEAST 145 Jagermeistro.JPG|Jagermeistro madscy.JPG|madscy SMillsy69.JPG|SMillsy69 Sookie79.JPG|Sookie79 The Texas Rangers Members madscy CaT AnD ThE HaT SKELETOR BADMON budstormer IRISHBEAST145 SMillsy69 JagerMeistro The Texas Rangettes Sookie79 (AKA Sweet Pea)